It is an object of the present invention to provide a sleep-inducing toothpaste or mouth spray which includes sleep-inducing natural herbs and a natural hormone.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a sleep-inducing toothpaste which includes toothpaste base ingredients and natural herbs being Chamomile, Lemon Balm, Passion Flower, Valerian and the natural hormone Melatonin.